This invention relates to a pump and valve arrangement for controlling flow of pumpable material, and particularly for controlling flow of slurries of solid materials. For example, the pump and valve combination of the invention has particular utility in pumping byproducts from slaughter houses, such as crushed bones, hooves, skin and other like materials. Additionally, the present invention has particular utility in handling citrus products, such as skins, pith and other waste matter which is, or may be, converted into useful byproducts. The pump and valve arrangement of the invention is normally located at a collecting area for pumping the material to an outside collector some distance away from the collecting area for storage or other process to be formed on the material.
Prior art pump and valve arrangements of the general type referred to above are known in the art, and various arrangements of pumps and valves in combination are used. Applicant's own prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,440, discloses a similar pump and valve arrangement used for pumping concrete. However, the particular arrangement and construction of the valve and pump in applicant's prior patent are considerably different from that in the present application. For example, in applicant's prior patent the rotary flow control member has passages extending therethrough at right angles to one another, with transversely extending webs 26 and 48 extending across the slot or flow passage through the rotary member. Thus, when the flow control member is rotated, the webs 26 and 48 must cut through the material, which slows the cycle time for the valve and also increases the wear thereon. Moreover, the crank attachment to the journal of the flow control member in applicant's prior patent is relatively difficult to disassemble for repair or replacement or the like, as compared with the crank attachment in the present application.
With the present invention, the unique construction of the ball valve with its arcuate slot enables a faster cycling operation of the valve with less wear and maintenance thereon. Additionally, when a cycle of operation is completed, the valve can be closed for sealing the system against odor and deterioration of the products. Still further, with the rear opening in the valve of the present invention, easier cleaning and inspection are allowed.